tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean's Seven
When money is getting tough for Kaitlin's family, her friends go on a heist to help save her family. Episode Summary Kaitlin's family has a sit-down discussion about how money is tight around the house and that they aren't sure what they're going to do about it. Kaitlin refuses to get another office job because that was terrible. Kaitlin's dad admits that money has been an issue ever since the heater was fixed a couple winters ago, they haven't been able to recover the money easily. Kaitlin doesn't know what to do this time. She wasn't going to do another office job. She wasn't going to sell crazy popcorn flavors again or create failure smoothies. She texts her friends wondering what to do. That's when Anna has a great idea. Anna gathers Katie, Savannah, Olivia, Maddie, Shannon, and Macy. Anna says that they're going to go rob Albert of all his riches. Katie wonders how she knows about Albert's wealth status. Anna just recalls seeing it one time when they confronted him after the school was blown up. The seven girls head off to Albert's lair. Macy wonders if this is even right. Anna thinks it's fine because it's just a villain. The girls shrug and hope she's right. Once they arrive at Albert's lair, they can spot Albert talking to George about his next great plan. Savannah knows they need to sneak around him somehow. Katie says she'll provide a distraction. Katie all of a sudden breaks into song and dance. Olivia thinks that's good enough, so the girls sneak into Albert's treasure room and steal all of his gold. Once they think they've grabbed enough, they run off and get into the car. Katie leaves after her song is finished. Albert has no idea what that was about. He then demands George to check on his treasure trove. George reports that his gold is missing. Albert is furious. Later that night, the girls knock on Kaitlin's door and present to her the gold they collected. Kaitlin wonders where they got this kind of money. Anna says they got it from Albert's lair. Kaitlin already knows that was a bad idea. That's when Albert and George show up, furious. It turns into an ugly fight. Kaitlin then tells everyone to stop. Kaitlin thinks it was a nice gesture and all, but even though he's evil, she has to give him his gold back. Albert is very shocked at the act she's committing. Kaitlin says it was wrong for her friends to steal from him and that he should have his money back and that her family will find another way to recover their lost money. Albert has no idea what to say. He leaves in shock. Macy can't believe what just happened. Kaitlin says that sometimes you have to be nice to the villain. Katie says she just sang a song for him for no reason now. Kaitlin is confused. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * There is an alternate scene where the girls end up blowing up a safe room to Albert's treasures, but was changed to the distraction scene for unknown reasons Trivia * The episode title is based off of Ocean's Eleven, and possibly the ''Total Drama Action ''episode "Ocean's Eight or Nine" * The episode's plot is slightly similar to that of the ''Family Guy ''episode "Ocean's Three and a Half" * In the money discussion, the office job from "Piles and Piles of Papers" and the heater problem from "Snow Day" are mentioned * Kaitlin mentions the office job from "Piles and Piles of Papers", the popcorn from "Kaitlin and the Popcorn Panic", and the smoothies from "Once On a Farm, Always On a Farm" * Anna found Albert's wealth when the girls confronted him for the fake Olivia, which was during the events of "Banished From School" * "Piper's Theme 3" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when the girls begin the heist * Katie sings "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar to distract Albert * "Mollusque-Lanceur Battle" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard during the fight Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles